Stronger Than That
by Edward-Cullen-babe501
Summary: This is not a pleasant story, this is not a happy story; this is the story of Deirdre, wife of Esca before they are sold as slaves and the journey they take to find one another again, no matter the distance between them or the things that happen that can never be forgotten. Better than it sounds. I mean come on i only had like 384 characters to describe it! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So I have quite a hefty list of things to say before I start the story so let me begin. **

** 1****st**** I'm excited for this story and really want to write it well but I don't know how the updates will go yet. I do want to write it though because all of the other stories are Esca/Marcus but I think that both of them would be more into women ;p well, that's preference so if you prefer Esca/Marcus, this isn't going to be the story for you, although I hope you'll give it a chance anyways**

** 2****nd**** I really don't know the back story so I'm setting it up that after the death of Cunoval (Esca's father) the survivors from his clan were sold into slavery no matter the age and Esca has been a slave since then. Judging by Marcus's flashbacks I'm going to guess that he was about 5, so 20 years later means about 25. When Esca tells his story, he says his people were attacked 7 years ago so when the story starts, Esca will be about 18. I'm making him and Marcus the same age.**

** 3****rd**** I am not going to sit here and write three chapters of 'what happened before' so this is it all wrapped up in one: The main character's father Killian worked for Esca's father Cunoval as a warrior, still does. Esca is two, almost three years older than the main character. They met as kids and were really good friends, did everything together. As they got older and Esca became a teenager, he stopped hanging out with her because you know, he didn't want to be ridiculed. Anyways, they didn't really speak a lot until she got older too. They both grew up and his family started having dinner with her family more and more so they could hang out. As time went on, she started going to his place, just her not her family. They've both always loved each other but neither of them acted on it; her because she's a girl and it would have been improper and him because he felt like he would be rejected. However, he eventually grows a set and asks for her to marry him. That'll be about where the story starts. **

** 4****th**** There will be parts of this story that are going to be sad. IT's not going to be all happy go lucky. There will be themes of abuse, rape, maybe torture, but I'll warn you for those like I do for lemons so that you can chose to skip them if you want.**

** 5****th**** I have the people in the tribe called Sir or Lady. I know it's probably wrong but I thought that it would be more formal than just their first names and that seems like Esca would want to be formal.**

**6****th**** I know, I know, last one. If there are any glaring inaccuracies please: LET ME KNOW! I am human and I make mistakes so yes, I might have missed stuff in the movie. If you want to include stuff from the book, have at it. However, I will only definitely fix the things from the movie will book suggestions will be taken under consideration. But as writer I reserve the right to tweaking the story for mine own sick pleasure :P so, without further ado, here is Stronger Than That.**

Deirdre sat with her mother and sisters, waiting for the foolish wrestling matches to be over. She didn't like watching the men of her tribe fight for the sake of fighting. Bringing honor to ones family, protecting the tribe, that was understandable. But this was ridiculous. She knew better than to voice that opinion. That was the tribe, their way of life and there was no arguing with that. However when her sister elbowed her in the side with a smile she was momentarily distracted from the brutality.

"What is it Brina?" She looked down at her younger sister, only 12 years. Brina giggled and nodded up towards the wrestlers.

"Esca's turn is coming up. I believe that he's staring at you." Deirdre blushed and without tilting her head back up, peeked in his direction through her eyelashes. Brina wasn't lying; Esca was staring intently at her with his beautiful blue eyes. When he was in the sunlight, as he was now, his brown hair had a golden tint to it. It was not too long, but it did cover his adorably large ears. He had a strong jaw, now covered lightly in stubble; and those lips. He had perfect lips. They curved into a devilish smirk as he caught her looking at him. She quickly averted her eyes.

He had been one of her greatest friends until around his 13th year. After that, he became rather distant and spent more and more of his time with the other boys and men. She was saddened the day she realized she only saw him at gatherings or when he helped her father. And then within the past year, she had begun to develop the shape of a woman. She grew taller and her once dirty skin became clean as she stopped playing in the dirt. Her hair, previously a fiery red as a child had lighter blonde undertones that went well with her new skin color. Her dress tops grew tight; her skirts had to be lengthened because they were not designed for a woman's hips but a girl's and they were growing short. Also in that year, she started bleeding. Just barely past 16 and she was no longer a girl.

It was then that she first noticed the way Esca would now stare at her in the village square, eyes following her; not in a threatening way but in one filled with longing and desire. At the same time, she noticed that Esca's once stick thin arms were muscled. He had earned his marking for entering manhood as well, received shortly after a male's 18th year. She wasn't the only one that developed, nor was he the only one to stare. However, she tried to keep her staring to a minimum when her sisters were around. They believed her liking of Esca to be really quite funny.

"Do you know, I've never seen his eyes wander to any other girl in the tribe? I think he fancies you," Brina said, breaking into her thoughts. "Maybe even enough for a marriage."

"Oh shhssh you," Deirdre said with a creeping blush and a small smile. True, she did find herself drawn to Esca. He was clearly very attractive and would be a more than capable provider for her, but she didn't know if he did truly fancy her, or if he simply missed the times they used to have. Although recently, he had been inviting her, just her and not her sisters, to dinner at his home. His father and mother, as well as his brothers all appeared to enjoy her being there, and she loved the time she spent with him. She could only hope he felt the same.

"Yes," their mother Enid said. "With those ears, I'm sure he can hear you." Deirdre faced her with a shocked look. Her mother looked at her and smiled. "That's rude mother. Esca is quite handsome. And I think that his ears are adorable," Deirdre defended.

"If you insist," her older sister Aithne said. She was married and living at the south end of the village. She was there with them as her husband, their father and several other men were gone. Deirdre watched as her sisters were giggling now. She peeked back at Esca. He was still standing there. It was almost his turn to go now and as she watched, he reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, dropping it to his feet and crossing his arms over his chest, showing off his well toned abs as well as his muscled, tattooed arms. She had to take a deep shuddering breath. Her already blushing face burned scarlet. Her mind had immediately went to the most improper places; the most carnal.

Brina poked her side. "Would you like some water, you look absolutely burned."

"Will you please hold your tongue? Thank you." Deirdre brought her eyes back to Esca who now stepped up into the fighting area, facing the victor of the last round. She was filled with worry. His opponent appeared to have a size advantage. "He'll kill him," Deirdre voiced out loud.

"Now whose turn is it to hush? Don't let him hear you. You'll wound his pride. Besides, Esca will most likely be faster. He usually is. Why do you care? Don't you find this to be a pointless endeavor?"

"I don't care, I do think it's stupid," she calmly responded and then looked back up as the round began. She flinched every time that Esca took a blow but her heart soared every time that he landed a blow himself. Her fingernails were digging into her palms as he dodged and weaved. Suddenly the bigger man lunged at Esca. Esca rolled the pair as they hit the ground. They rolled in Deirdre's direction. Esca was on top and gave the man two sharp hits to the sides before casting a quick eye in her direction. She would never stop the blush now.

"You know, Brina might not be too far off. I believe that man wants your hand Deirdre," Aithne said.

"And what evidence do you have of that," Deirdre asked.

"Look at him showing off for you. He wants your attention and he wants to show himself to be the most worthy," their mother said. "Oh please, he's been in the fights before I started watching."

"Actually, he rarely shows up if you're not going to be here," Brina said.

"I don't believe you. He just doesn't want to lose. That would be damaging to his honor," Deirdre reasoned.

"Don't be daft Deirdre," Enid said. "Mark my words, that man is going to have you one day."

"Hmmph," was the only response Deirdre had.

"And, I heard a rumor that that's why he's fighting so hard today, to impress a certain young woman," Enid said.

"What do you mean mother," Aithne asked.

"We women talk and-" She eyed Deirdre here. "If you tell that I told you this, I'll deny it but, I heard that he does in fact plan on asking you soon." Deirdre's mouth fell open.

"Honestly, just the gossip of older women," she finally said. She was in denial. They all looked at her but she paid them no mind. She was once again watching the match.

Esca had the larger man in a vice like grip around the neck. The man was quickly turning red and his attempts to fight were becoming feeble. His arms were trying and failing to reach Esca's head and then… his right hand tapped on Esca's own. With that, Esca let go and rolled away to stand up. He then reached down and helped the man up. After standing, they clasped hands on one another's forearms as a sign of respect.

Esca shook his head when they cheered him to fight another round. Instead he grabbed his shirt off of the ground and headed to Deirdre. "Oh my, he's coming over here. What do I say," she hissed in a whisper. They all giggled at her.

"I do not know my dear but you should figure something out fast because here he is." Deirdre turned and looked up as Esca stopped before her. "Esca," she said in a higher than normal voice.

"Deirdre, Lady Enid, Aithne." With a smile he nodded and said "Little Brina, I trust you are all well?"

"Yes Esca," Enid said. "I trust we find you in the same way?"

"Yes, of course." He quickly pulled his shirt on over his head.

"I'm not that little. I'm 12," Brina said sticking her tongue out at him "Oh hush Brina," Aithne said. He grinned and said "I meant no offense then Brina the old and wise." She smiled. He then turned his attention to Deirdre once more.

"Deirdre, I wonder if I might have the pleasure of your company? It won't take long at all, I swear it." They all giggled at the pair of then and Deirdre's heart went to Esca as his face turned to pink and his ears to red. "May I mother," she asked.

"Yes of course dear. But stay within sight please." Fighting the urge to huff at her mother's antics, she stood and followed Esca to the outer edge of the spectators, still barely within sight of her family. Once there, an awkward silence fell.

"Umm, I saw your round. You did quite well," she commented. "Thank you," he said while looking off into the distance over her head.

"I worried for you. I saw the man you faced and thought that he was large enough to crush you. I was quite pleased when he didn't though." He looked at her. "Really? That's very kind of you, your concern." She blushed.

"Oh, I just didn't want, I mean, that is to say," she faltered while looking down at her feet. He just gave a small smile to the ground as well. "Deirdre, you know that we've know each other for many years now."

"Yes of course," she answered with a smile. She once more looked up at his face as he started speaking. "Well, I find that I enjoy your company quite a lot. I like when you are with me." He was looking down but she could see his face was red. '_Oh my_,' she thought to herself. He was about to do it.

"Yes, I enjoy your company immensely as well. If that is entirely proper that I should say so," she added. He grinned. "Since when have you ever been entirely proper?" he asked her.

"I've not slung mud nor dirt since we were children. I'm a proper young lady indeed," she replied indignantly.

"No," he said looking at her. She looked down, slightly hurt. "Oh, um." He gently took her small hand in both of his own, calloused and rough. "You're a proper woman. Beautiful and kind and full of passion." She looked up into his face, usually looking rather gruff but full of tenderness and vulnerability now. "Deirdre, I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"You are quite desired in the village. But no one has done so yet. So, if I were to speak to your father about it, would you accept a proposal of marriage? From me that is?" Her heart rate sped.

"Esca," she said.

"Of course, if you would rather not, I mean, that is why I asked you first, I mean to say if you didn't I won't approach your father about it, you don't-"

"Yes, yes I would. I would tell you yes if you would have me," she interrupted. He looked up. "Truly?" She grinned happily at him. "Yes." He smiled at her as well, and then as though he couldn't help himself, he picked her up an spun her 'round in his arms. He then gently put her back on the ground and cleared his throat, internally embarrassed at the rare show of emotion. She quietly smoothed her dress and then looked back up into his eyes.

"My father is out hunting at the moment. He won't be back until dark." He took her hand and started leading her back to her seat with her family.

"I shall ask him as soon as he returns. Not a moment later." They reached her spot and she sat excitedly.

"Well, thank you for you company Deirdre. Lady Enid, Aithne, old and wise Brina." They all smiled as though they knew exactly what he had wanted with her, which they probably had.

He then took Deirdre's hand in his own and placed a kiss lightly on it. She blushed but savored the feeling of his lips, soft as the petals of a rose and as warm as a spring day. He then stood, gave them a final nod and walked away. He had no sooner broken the edge of the crowd then her sisters began squealing.

"What did he want? Did he want what I think he did," Aithne asked her excitedly while Brina bit her lip excitedly.

"Of course he did," Enid said kindly. They all looked at her. "Did you know mother," Deirdre asked.

"As I told you, I knew he would ask but I didn't know that he was asking today until he walked over here."

"I'm so happy for you," Brina said. "You're so lucky."

"Not so," Deirdre replied. They all looked at her in confusion. "Father doesn't return until nightfall and I think I will burst if I must wait that long," and they all laughed again.

THEEAGLETHEEAGLETHEEAGLETHEE AGLETHEEAGLE

"Where are all of my beauties?" Deirdre and her sisters all came running out of their room to greet the man at the door. "Father," Brina squealed. Killian Conaghan was an intimidating man. He stood past six foot and well over his wife and children. His beard was large and just as red as the hair on his head, both of which were thick and bushy. He was bulky, built of muscles and pride, enough to terrify the bravest of men in the right situation. It was a shame that he had no sons for they would have all been handsome men and fierce warriors. However, he was devoted to his three lovely daughters and wife and claimed his only grief was that he had no help in beating away the suitors that would come calling.

He bent and picked Brina, placing a kiss on her cheek. "That's one lovely." He then kissed Aithne and Deirdre. "Two and three, now where is my fourth?" Enid came out of her room and stood next to her husband. "Ah, my lovely number four." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "So what did you women folk get up to today while I was gone?" Brina giggled. "Ask Deirdre."

He looked at her. "What does she mean. What-" There was a knock on the door that interrupted his question. "Enter," her father called. Deirdre's stomach did flips as Esca stepped through the doorway.

"Ah, Esca. What brings you to us tonight?" The girls all giggled.

"Sir Killian. How was your trip? Did it prove fruitful?"

"It did. And your day?"

"Well, the day's not over yet, sir." He chanced a glance at Deirdre who was all smiles and rosy cheeks. Killian noticed. "What's the nature of your visit son? I trust you did not come simply to ask of my trip when you saw me bring my haul in."

"Oh, no sir. Of course not. I mean, I had hoped that I might be able to speak to you. Alone sir," he added. Killian looked at Deirdre then to Esca, back to Deirdre and once more rested on Esca. He crossed his large, muscular arms over his chest.

"Of course. Girls, walk your sister home and then stop by widow Allbe's home. Ask her when would be best to bring her meat. And when you get back, please remain outside until I call you in. I believe that Esca, your mother and I have things to discuss.

THEEAGLETHEEAGLETHEEAGLETHEE AGLETHEEAGLE

Deirdre was pacing back and forth. The walk to Aithne's home was all the way across the village and had never seemed longer. She was bouncing the whole way there and barely stopped to say hello to Mercher, Aithne's husband. Widow Allbe was a pleasant woman but Deirdre was not in the mood for her questions at the moment. She had practically dragged Brina out as soon as was polite. And now here she was, impatiently awaiting the word or return. It was dark out and families were inside, except for them. It felt like hours were passing but Deirdre knew it had barely been half of that time. But she was anxious.

The door suddenly opened and two figures emerged; Killian and Esca. The three girls stood. Deirdre couldn't see faces through the dark. She tried squinting to no avail. "Deirdre?"

"Yes father," she replied anxiously.

"I expect you won't make me break the news to your mother?"

"What news is that father," Brina asked.

"The news that she is going to be very busy preparing her daughter a wedding gown." Deirdre beamed. "Truthfully? You mean it father?"

He chuckled. "If one more person asks me that tonight I'm going to say no. But for now, yes. Esca is clearly capable and quite fond of you. I know you will be taken care of. Isn't that right son?"

"Yes sir. Of course," Esca answered. Killian looked at his girls. "Now, it's time for sleep. Say your good byes and get inside."

"Good night Esca."

"Good night wise old Brina." Killian stared at Deirdre. "Father, may I have a moment with Esca please."

"I'm not stopping you," he said. She grimaced but then heard her mother say "Killian, please come inside dear." He reluctantly turned and went inside. Deirdre faced Esca once more.

"Um, was there a time for a wedding discussed," she asked. She didn't want to wait.

"Within the week," he said while stepping up to her. "Why, impatient are we?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Maybe a little. I hate waiting."

"Well, I'm sorry I took so long. Good night Deirdre," he said. "Good night," she replied. And then Esca leaned down, capturing her face in his hands. His touch was warm and her breath caught as he lowered his lips to hers. Their lips were at first barely touching and then his moved to capture one of her own in his. He suckled it gently and she moaned. This was an entirely new experience.

"AHEM." Her father loudly cleared his throat from inside the house. As soon as it had begun, it was over. Esca stepped away from her and with a kiss to her hand as he had that afternoon, and then he retreated. She groaned internally. If she thought that waiting for nightfall had been hard, she had no idea how she would ever survive a week.

THEEAGLETHEEAGLETHEEAGLETHEE AGLETHEEAGLE

The village was all gathered at the square. They had all partook in the preparations for the wedding. There were many congratulations the morning after Esca's proposal and, Deirdre noticed to her delight, many girls that seemed rather unhappy at the news. Esca was clearly very desired. And he wanted her. She had wanted him for a while but never would have just admitted it to him. And now here she was on her wedding day and it would be him by her side.

The past week had gone quite quickly. She had seen much of Esca as they were expected to be seen together in public. However, he kept disappearing after in the afternoons and wouldn't say where it was off to, only that he was "working on something. A gift for her." Meanwhile, it seemed that all of the women of the village had something to give her. Blankets, trinkets, pots, cloths, hand-sewn bags and things to add to her sewing and mending kit. The gift from her parents and Esca's were the most surprising.

From Cunoval and his wife, thick saddle blankets and bags as well as the necessary tack and ropes. From her own parents, a fine leather saddle, polished to shining.

"But what need do I have of these? I have no horses," Deirdre said in confusion.

"True," Cunoval said. "But you will one day and it will be easier to have this handy."

"Thank you, all of you. But father, a new saddle? Where did you get it?"

"New? Look again child. That was your mother's when she was younger. Cleaned and repaired to perfect condition." Deirdre beamed. "Thank you all. You are most kind."

"For one such as you, there is no thanks required," Esca's mother answered.

An arch was erected in the village square that was braided with ivy and flowers, much like her hair. It was in a thick braid down the middle of her back with flowers tucked into it. A delicate white cloth covered her hair and the back of her gown. Her mother had worked tirelessly, making the necessary changes to her own gown to fit Deirdre. It was a deep forest green and matched her skin and hair beautifully. She was currently sitting in her kitchen while her sisters fussed over her. All of her gifts were currently stacked near the door, along with her clothing trunk, packed and ready to go.

"I'm so nervous. I feel I'll be sick," Deirdre said.

"Nonsense, everyone feels that way. It's just excitement." She nodded and then her father poked his head in the door. "Are you all ready to go? The village is almost fully assembled."

"Yes, we're coming," her mother answered. Upon reflection, Deirdre would realize that it really wasn't that long before she was under the arch with Esca, the eyes of the town upon her, hands squeezing her bouquet of bluebells and heather. She faced her soon to be husband as her father presided over their vows. Esca looked especially handsome in his finest brown tunic and green vest. His sword was belted onto his waist, shining and polished. Her father faced them both as they turned.

"Esca, son of Cunoval, Bearer of the Blue War Shields of the Brigantes, Lord of 500 spears, I present to you on this day a maiden of my blood, lady Deirdre Conaghan. I present her for matrimony to yourself in the knowledge that you shall provide for and care for her, shall not abuse nor manipulate her in ways unjust to our laws; that you shall provide for her a family in which she is openly accepted and loved in the degree of ones own family; that she shall always have a place to call home so long as she is with you; do you swear it?"

"Sir Killian Conaghan, I do so swear it." Killian turned his loving gaze on Deirdre.

"Lady Deirdre of mine own home, you are presented today to Esca, Son of Cunoval, Bearer of the Blue War Shields of the Brigantes, Lord of 500 spears. Do you swear that you have not been forced into this union against your will or to settle the debt required of other parties?"

"I do so swear it."

"And do you Lady Deirdre swear to obey Esca as your husband, to serve him as he asks, to bear his name and children until your death or his own, to be loyal and honorable as you perform these duties as laid before you?"

"Yes father, I do so swear it."

"Then as father of the maiden, and by the will of the Gods, I do declare this couple wed until this day forth or such a day when death divides them." With that the village erupted in cheers as Esca took her face in his hands and kissed her as he had the previous night. She leaned into it and then pulled back. She was smiling so much her cheeks hurt but she didn't care.

Festivities went on until dusk. There was much drinking and eating, laughter abundant. She had never been the center of so much attention before. Esca was also the center or many toasts and handshakes, and although he would never tell Deirdre, heard a few jokes about the wedding night that he brushed off. He was all smiles, which made Deirdre happy. Throughout the night, she saw men taking her things in the direction of Aithne's home. She was puzzled. Esca lived in the other direction. But she didn't have a chance to ask about it as person after person begged her for a dance. And then, it was time to go. She had told her mother and sisters and neighbors goodbye and was looking for her father, as she would not be returning to his home but rather the home of Esca's family.

Searching the crowd, Esca pulled her to the edge of the spectators where she received a surprise. Her father was there and led by the ropes and tack that Esca's parents had presented her with was a beautiful black mare, saddled and ready to go.

"Oh my," Deirdre said. "She's beautiful."

"I hoped you would like her. A gift to you, I know how you love your father's horses," Esca said quietly. She turned to him and saw him looking down awkwardly. "Thank you." She reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Are you ready to go," Esca asked her.

"Go where," she asked in confusion. He gave her a small smile. "That's a surprise," he told her as he stepped up to the horse. Her father gave him the rope and then stepped to Deirdre, taking her in a hug and kissing the top of her head. "I love you Deirdre, more than you can know."

"I love you too, father," she answered, her eyes pricking with tears. She stepped away with a smile. She stepped to Esca, who offered a hand. "Careful now," he said as she pulled herself up into the saddle and took the reins to keep the horse steady as Esca then climbed on in front of her. With a final wave and chorus of "Goodbyes," from everyone, Esca jolted the horse in the side to start him forward. To her surprise they rode at a trot out of the village and to the Northeast. As soon as they were clear of the rest of the village, Esca stopped the horse.

"Would you like to change how you sit, for more speed that is?"

"Yes please, I detest riding this way." She very carefully threw her right leg over the horse's side and settled back into the saddle.

"Hut, yah," Esca yelled as he spurred the horse on at a full gallop. Her arms wound around his waist as they took off. She smiled. She loved horses and the speed they were gifted with. And now, she felt something new. As they galloped, Deirdre felt herself being rubbed against Esca in a way she never had before. She laid her head against his back. He was warm and strong. She bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud as the sensation continued. They rode for five minutes; ten, fifteen. There were some villagers that preferred to be a mile or so away, maybe two, but even those homes were no longer visible.

"How much further now," she asked him as they rode.

"Not long now," he responded. "Patience." She rolled her eyes but, true to his word, they slowed within minutes to a steady trot. She saw a path ahead, clearly worn into the dirt and winding around the edge of a grove of trees. As they rounded them, Deirdre gasped.

Before her sat a small building made of log and stone. It was lit from the inside and was casting orange light onto the grass in front of it. She could see another smaller but taller structure off to the right; as the light was disappearing, she couldn't tell what it was. Esca led the horse up to the front of the house, their house. He climbed off and then turned to help Deirdre slide off.

"Come on," he said excitedly as he took her hand and pulled her into the building. They were met with a large wooden table and chairs. A fire was burning in a stone fireplace. She could see a door off to the right. She turned and surveyed the room. He stood to the side with his hands behind his back.

"Well," he gently asked. "Is it to your liking? If not, I swear I'll do what I can to fix it for you."  
"It's perfect," she replied as she faced him. He gave a smile. "And the, um, our chambers," she asked him, her cheeks flaming. He stepped up to her and before she knew it, he had scooped her up into his arms. "Esca," she squealed with a smile. He walked through the doorway to the right, kissing her gently as he went. She sighed into his kiss as he set her down. Still against Esca, she looked around. Another fire in another fireplace; it was burning low and the room was rather dark. A shelf sat above the fireplace. A wardrobe stood against the same wall as a small window, along with her pile of gifts. There was also a small table next to the rather large bed.

It was made for two and covered in a handmade quilt. The pillows were her own and what she assumed was Esca's. They each had some hint of blue and green in them, the quilt having been sewn to match.

She suddenly got very nervous and held her right arm with her left behind her back. She was sharing her bed with Esca, a boy she had known since she was a child but now he was a man, just as she was a woman now. She took a deep breath.

'_I don't know what to do_,' she though in panic. She looked up at Esca and she knew he could see the terror in her eyes. He gently took her face in his hands as was becoming habit and lightly kissed her forehead. He then stepped away from her. "I'm going to go put the horse away. Your clothes are in the wardrobe if you'd like, or you need to change, I mean." He stopped and then turned, hurrying out of the room in embarrassment. When she was sure he was gone, she went not to the wardrobe but to her gifts. She had blushed upon receiving the gown but she decided to be brave and try something. She pulled her gown off and laid it on her trunk.

She pulled the nightgown over her head and looked at herself in the mirror. The garment tied with thin ribbons behind her neck and would easily slide off of her body. It was low cut, white and practically see through. She felt absurd but couldn't do anything about it. She knew what was going to happen. She wanted it, but she was still nervous. However, she took several deep breaths and prepared for her wedding night.

**All right, there's chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review please; let me know what was good and what was bad. Anyways, TTFN, Ta ta for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's chapter two. It will be filled with sweet lemony goodness. Don't forget to review after reading and I hope you enjoy the story. But you can just say, write more soon or something because I know that I always hate reviewing lemons… anywho, I am also moving their house closer to the village, it will be on the outskirts like some of the others but not obnoxiously far away… that is all**

Deirdre stood tensely in the middle of the room. She was waiting, looking at the ground as she heard Esca approach. He slowed when he got to the room. He very hesitantly crossed it so he stood before her. His finger gently lifted her face up to his own. He dipped his head low enough to kiss her lips. It was very subtle, his lips moving against hers slowly as she got used to the feel of it.

Gradually, she began to warm up to him. She moved her lips as well, their mouths opening; the heat of his breath in her mouth shocked her a bit but she didn't pull back. She then felt his tongue tentatively run across her bottom lip. Still she didn't pull back but she did still as his tongue moved further into her mouth, calmly probing. Her hands rested on his waist. And then she felt his hands moving north.

They reached behind her and she felt her gown slip as he tugged the ribbons free. Her hands automatically reached up to stop it from slipping down. He looked startled.

"I- I- I'm sorry," she stammered while turning red and casting her eyes down. He again reached up and tilted her chin up. It pained him to see tears in the corner of her eyes, clear even in the dim-to-the-point-of-darkness light. "I'm sorry Deirdre, have I done something wrong? Would you rather not do this," he asked her. It was a sign of how much he loved her that he made this offer to her because he wanted her badly at that moment in every way possible.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I've never… well I don't know, and I, well I'm afraid that I won't…" she muttered, followed by a deep shuddering breath.

He pulled her to him. "Love, I know. It's difficult but I swear, I am wed to you today because I love you; more than life itself. I want you to be comfortable here. And if it makes you feel any better, there isn't anything about you that I don't love and nothing will change that. Not the way you look. I didn't marry your beauty, although that was surely an attribute that I love having in a wife. But if you don't want to do this, we don't have to."

She felt childish. She wanted this but she was still finding it difficult to manage. Still, she took a deep breath to steady herself. "No, I want to. I do," she said determinedly. He kissed her lightly and then said, "I have something we could try, to see if it will make you more comfortable." He put his hands on her shoulders, her own still holding up the gown. With very little pressure, he turned her so that her back was to him and then stepped close to her. She felt his hands ghost over her sides, his breath, hot on her neck. She also felt a light tugging at her hair. He began unbraiding it and pulled the flowers out. When it was done, he started at the base of her hair and ran his hands up the back of her head, lightly massaging her scalp with his fingertips. She tilted her head back; it felt quite good after having it up all day.

He proceeded to push all of her hair over her right shoulder and rested his mouth against her left, while his hands, phantoms of flesh snaked up to find her own, not pulling them away, not squeezing, just resting there. He started slowly, just breathing against her skin. Then he started kissing the delicate flesh, moving from the outer most part of her shoulder in towards her neck. When he reached her collarbone, his tongue made itself known as he sucked the flesh over the bone. He lifted slightly and barely blew over the spot, still damp. She shivered at the intimacy.

As he continued his ministrations, she slowly released her hands, allowing the gown to fall to her waist. His hands fell there and were just sitting there, not moving. His lips didn't stop though.

"Mmm, Esca," she said, and then blushed. Deirdre had never actually seen Esca take down a real enemy, but if he was as good at fighting as he was at loving, then she need never worry about her safety. She felt him smile against her flesh. He liked the way his name sounded on her lips, especially when it was so full of desire. He suddenly switched shoulders, leaving goose flesh in place of his lips on her left. His fingers slipped into the edge of her gown. "May I," he asked her in a whisper. Afraid her voice would betray the shaky feelings she was having, she just nodded.

With little pressure, he pushed it to the ground and then leaned forward, encouraging Deirdre to take a step closer to the bed and away from the garment. She was left standing there completely bare. Her senses were heightened; she could feel every strand of hair resting on her shoulder; Esca, pressed against her, still fully clothed with the exception of his shoes; the way his clothing rubbed against her skin with more friction than his lips did. And very suddenly, so suddenly that she felt her muscles clench, she felt his fingertips skating over her stomach. They were tracing small designs on her flesh, nonsensical things that were maddening to Deidre.

His hands slowly began moving to opposite poles. His right moved up until it had reached her breast. Her breath caught as his palm barely brushed her hardening nipple. Meanwhile, his left hand had moved down, down and reached its goal. She barely felt his touch as it ran over her inner thighs, working upward and inward. He lifted his head and kissed the side of her neck as he made contact with the lips of her womanhood.

Her legs instantly clenched, squeezing not to hurt but to hold him there, to prevent him from abandoning her in that state. "Is this ok," he asked her as she slowly reopened them.

"Amazing," she breathed. Inside, he was very pleased that he was doing this well. "Do you want, that is, would you like to move to the bed?" She slowly nodded and stepped away. Very conscious of the fact that he was watching her, she sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for him to follow suit. When he did, he reached out a hand and cupped the side of her face before he kissed her.

This was different than the others he had given her. This was hungry, desperate… full of desire. She raised her hands but didn't know where to put them as he lay them down, both of his hands holding her face. He hovered over her, to the side of her body. He bent forward and slid back along the blanket, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach, his hand following his lips. He kissed down her leg, fingers running lightly over the soft skin, so pale and new to him.

Her breathing began to get heavy at the sensation of him, everywhere and nowhere at once. Slowly he kissed back up her body. She wanted this and given that it was her first time, it was much easier to show desire in the dark, so much less embarrassing when you could hide you lack of experience.

"Esca," she let out as a soft moan. He was between her legs now, bent over her stomach and making his way to her mouth. She tenderly grasped his arms and pulled him to her. Their lips met and it was again full of desire but now, she was just as desperate. And, she was still completely bare while he had lost no clothes yet. She tugged at the edge of his shirt and he seemed to get the hint.

They sat up, not wanting to break the kiss but it was necessary. He made quick work of his belt and sword, allowing them both to drop to the floor with a clatter. She watched in wonder of his body as he unbuttoned both his vest and shirt. Wanting to feel him, know that he was real, she ran her hands up his stomach and then lightly drug her nails back down. He was moving quite quickly now as he threw the shirts aside and lay them down. He settled between her thighs once more. He kissed her as her hands hesitantly returned to his chest and then to his arms.

As he lay down, she felt something pressing into her, something hard. "What's that," she asked Esca, barely breaking the kiss.

"Don't worry," he replied, just as busy as she. "That's supposed to happen." The new position, his body fully extended over her and pressing down gave her a new kind of pleasure. She slid her hands down the back of his body until they rested on his breeches. She experimentally pulled him down and towards her more. She felt a friction and had to take a deep breath while he groaned.

"Deirdre," he said in a breath as he leaned down, his mouth landing on the top of her breast and moving down to catch her pebbled nipple in his mouth, sucking like a hungry babe. Taking a moment to be bold, she ran her hands to the front of his leather breeches and pulled on the string fed through to keep them closed. As soon as she could, she loosened them and began sliding them down his hips. This caught his attention and he looked down his stomach at her hands, barely visible in the darkness, the fire having died out and the moon now being the only thing to illuminate the room. She gasped as the air hit her wet and sensitive bud, so recently encased within his mouth.

He sat up; this threw his face into shadow as he slid his pants down past his hips, his thighs, off of his legs completely and then he kicked them off as he lay back down upon her, flesh on flesh. She felt the hardness on her thigh again. She didn't understand this but if it was supposed to happen then she could handle it. He laid his head on her chest and kissed up the center, up her throat and to her jawline. "Do you want this Deirdre," he asked her quietly, lips ghosting over her cheek. Her name upon his lips, in such a craving voice sent shivers up her spine.

Her sister had told her that it would hurt the first time, but after a bit, it began to feel good. And then, it felt great. She didn't know what to expect though. However, she pushed all doubts aside. She trusted Esca, with her life, which he had known her for most of. "Yes," she whispered into the darkness. "Yes I do." That was all the encouragement that he needed.

"Spread your legs more," he instructed her. She did, blushing. She felt that she should know this and yet she was enjoying him telling her how to do it. "Wider. Like this," he said gently as he took one of her bent knees in his hand and put it on his hip, doing the same with the other and then he lowered himself, gently pushing them open as he went. When he felt they were wide enough he said, "Ok, you can put them down now," and she did.

In the dark, Esca took hold of his member, hard and ready to go and already weeping. He ran his thumb over his tip to get the substance and spread it over the head to make it a little easier for Deirdre. He spoke softly into her ear. "This may hurt but I swear I will do what I can to spare you pain."

He reached down between them and she gasped as he found her pleasure center. He let out a gasp in his own mind. '_She is soaked, soaked for me_.' That stroked his ego. He slowly inserted a finger into her opening. She moved beneath him, moaning softly and trying to move her hips. He then added one more. "Ughhn," was all that she managed as she again moved her body. Slowly, he spread his fingers, stretching her internally to handle his bulk. As he did this, he heard her coming apart under his fingers. He didn't think she even knew that she was making the little noises she was. Finally he stopped.

He lined the tip up with her hole and softly pushed into her. She groaned and he kissed her lips, swallowing those moans as he went deeper, until he met her barrier. She was already panting as she felt a new sensation. "Deirdre, this is the part that's going to hurt," he told her softly. "Ok, just please, do it," she softly pleaded. "Yes, alright." He didn't know how best to do it so he began by slowly pushing against her and then abruptly, he pushed through it, taking her wholly as she swallowed his length.

"Ahhh-oww," she cried as she felt her innocence broken. He bent his face, wiping away the few tears that had appeared. "Shhh, it's alright. It's done," he told her, his thumb stroking her cheek. She was breathing heavily through her nose; it was new to her. It hurt and she felt entirely full but even as she lay there, it was ever so slightly easing away. With the hand he wasn't using, he reached down, wondering if his brothers had been lying when they spoke of a spot on a woman to increase her pleasure. He started at the top and slowly ran his finger down her slit. He hadn't gone a full inch when he found a small bump. He pushed down on it gently.

"Ahhh," she moaned. Through the pain she felt intense pleasure, however, Esca mistook it for pain alone. "I'm sorry," he quickly said as he stopped. She grasped his wrist. "Don't stop. Please," she breathed. Realizing it was relieving some of her pain, he immediately began stroking it once more. He went slowly, just enough to take the edge off.

"Deirdre, are you all right," he asked after a minute. He was straining to keep from moving with in her and as she moved her hips, he also had the task of not achieving relief before they even started.

"Yes, I think so," she said quietly, dreamily. He slowly pulled out an inch and then moved it back in. She moaned a bit and her hand went to his lower back as he pulled out again. This time she pulled on him as he entered. "Esca, I need, I- I don't know but I just I need something." He nodded. "Yes, Love. Of course." Releasing silent thanks that she was ready, he pulled his full length out and then reentered more quickly than he previously had.

Her reaction was amazing. "Yes," she moaned out, her toes curling beneath her. He did it again, this time faster. And again, and again. Her reactions became more intense with each insertion. With his right hand, he continued to stroke her. With his left, his muscles strained, holding him above her as he moved.

He felt her moving with him as he began lowering his hips more. She twisted her hands into his hair, pulling his roots. "Esca," she moaned, quite loudly. "Can you try something?" she asked him in her now breathy voice. "Anything," he groaned as he reentered her again. "Harder," she breathed. "Go harder."

"Harder," he repeated and her wish was his command. He began thrusting with more force as he met her pelvis. She was now a puddled mess or moans, groans, screams and most importantly, his name. "Oh, don't stop, please, just don't stop Esca," she moaned loudly. Her arms were around him, hands still fisting in his locks. He loved the way it felt when she pulled on them. He could feel her desire, her lust with every tug.

"You feel that," he said, knowing from her actions that she must be feeling what he was: a burning in his stomach that he needed to reach, a desire that grew and walked the fine line of painful. She nodded as she too began moving her hips, meeting his thrusts. "Let it consume you, just give yourself over to that fire, just let it go," he told her as he fought his release. '_Not yet_,' he told himself. He had to wait.

"Ohh, yess. Yes that's perfect," she said, her voice louder than his panting. As she said this, her right hand slid out of his hair and was resting on the back of his neck, squeezing as he moved inside her. Her left leg, beyond her control now, came sliding up his side and wrapped around him. The other followed suit. As he continued thrusting into her with her long, beautiful legs wrapped around him, pulling at him and allowing him to go deeper, Esca realized that nothing he had ever done to pleasure himself had felt this good. There was so much heat and sweat and sound, so much to take in. It was all erotic to him, as was her scent as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Esca, I don't know, I'm, I feel," and then with a great shudder, he felt her internal muscles squeezing at him. She went rigid for a second before going limp as he continued. Her head was thrown back and she was chanting his name. He had no sooner stopped trying not to than he released inside of her, his own muscles shaking with fatigue. She was still shuddering as he collapsed onto her. For a moment, there was only their breathing, Deirdre sounding as though she had just broken some surface and was allowed air once more; Esca sounded like he had just run for miles without stopping.

Deirdre's arms found themselves wrapped around Esca's back. He pulled himself out of her, sighing at the loss and then pushing up on his elbows. His right hand stroked her forehead, pushing away the hair that was stuck there with sweat. He chuckled exhaustedly. "That wasn't too bad for a first time now was it," he asked her. She still didn't seem to have recovered as she shook her head and said "Not bad at all."

Esca looked down at his new bride. He noticed she was shivering. And then he noticed that he was as well. "I'm sorry. I didn't even think of the weather." He stood up and with her eyes she followed his moves in the dark. Leaning over her, he grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled down, helping as Deirdre lifted herself on shaky legs, forming an arch that pushed her chest out. Once he had the blanket down far enough, he climbed into the bed up next to her, pulling her much smaller frame to his own. He threw the blanket over them and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you Deirdre." It was the first time that he had directly said that to her. "I love you too Esca," she said. She rolled so that she could bury her face in his perfect chest. It was quite toned and she could feel the sweat covering him. She then snaked one leg between his two. "I'm cold," she mumbled as she heard him chuckle. And as worried as she had been earlier, she couldn't imagine being afraid of being with this beautiful man in such a way.

His hand was stroking her hair down her back as her eyes began closing. "Don't ever let me go Esca," she told him softly.

"Never," he answered and he held her to him all night as they both slept more peacefully than they ever had.

**Ok people, review time. Yes, no, maybe? Hope you like it. I'll post chapter 3 when I can. I love to get reviews from you guys so TTFN, Ta ta for now!**


End file.
